


Life and Love After Death

by MrTwilight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Animal Transformation, Come Swallowing, F/M, First Time, Happy Sex, Knotting, Mugging, Murder, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Reincarnation, Semi-Public Sex, True Love, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 16:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13322346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrTwilight/pseuds/MrTwilight
Summary: I think this is my best story yet, but I can't think up a summary without spoiling the story. Just look at the tags and I hope you like it.





	Life and Love After Death

“Stop it Toby.” Marcy, my girlfriend whispered as she pushed her excited dog away while she pulled me through her window. “I don’t want my dad catching wind of what we are about to do.” 

“What are you talking about?” I asked. “I thought I was spending the night.”

“Yes my thoughts exactly.” Marco, Marcy’s dad said in the doorway. “What are you planning to do young lady. You could have used the front door if he was spending the night since I don't mind.”

“Shit, go, go!” She yelped with excitement on her face and let me go.

I gasped as felt myself drop a story and land on my feet, then looked up at her as she leaped out, making me gasp again as I stepped back and catched her.

“Marcy!” Marco yelped.

“Don’t do that again.” I growled as I saw her looking up at her window as if she was enjoying this.

“Shut up and run.” She said as she looked at me. “Take me to your secret hideout.”

I looked up and saw Marco looking down from the window with worry on his face.

“Run, don't worry about him.” She yelped. “He’ll get over it.”

“Sorry sir.” I said. “She is my CO.”

He smile slightly as I turned and ran away.

“Please keep her safe Jake.” Marco said.

“With my life sir.” I said as Marcy stared at him in confusion.

Once I was about a block from the property, I set her down as I started to become winded.

“Sorry for dropping you like that.” Marcy said. “I was expecting more anger from him.”

“What was your plans?” I asked as I got control of my breathing.

She smiled as she bit her lip.

“I want you to pick my cherry.” She said.

“I’m sorry, but that shouldn’t be kept secret from me.” I said with a nervous smile. “And we shouldn't be doing that while your dad is home.”  
“That’s the reason I kept it a secret.” She said. “You wouldn’t have came with me if I told you and I know your mom don't like me so that’s not an option.”

“I wouldn’t say she don't like you.” I said. “She just don’t know you and she’s kinda over protective.”

“Which means she will stop you.” She said. “Now let's go. I can't wait to see what you know.”

I stared at her in disbelief as she started to pull me down the street.

“Stop staring at me like that.” She said as she glanced at me. “We have been together for nine years and I think it’s time to step it up a notch now that we are on our last year of school and I can finally move in with you.”

“I don't even have a house yet.” I said as she started to pull me into the forest.

“Yes you do.” She said as she pointed to the direction of my secret hideout.

“That’s not acceptable.” I said. “It’s not even up to code since I made it just to hang out in.”

“Then upgrade it.” She said.

“I can’t.” I said. “I don't know how it’s supposed to be, I’m not a carpenter.”

“It looks like a carpenters work to me.” She said. “Shut it and accept it.”

I sighed and shook my head.

“You’re so lucky I would do anything for you.” I said.

“I know.” She said with a proud smile, making me giggle as I shook my head.

“God why did I have to pick such a mischievous girlfriend.” I asked, making her grin. “let me guess, you have money for the rings too.”

“Yep.” She said, making me stare at her in shock, then she giggled as she saw that. “I have been planning this for a very long time.” 

I looked forward as I felt my nervousness was now at its limits. Once we got to my hideout She started to take off her shirt.

“W-wait, are you sure you want to do this?” I shuddered with fear in my voice.

She looked at me in worry as I stared at her eyes, then her worry faded as she grabbed my hand and put it on her C size breast as she placed the other one on her crotch. I stared at her for a second, then I took a deep breath.

“Please don't kill me Marco.” I whined.

“My dad can't do shit.” She said. “I’m eighteen in a month and if you impregnate me it will be far too late by the time he notices.”

“What if I don't want to be a father yet.” I whined.

“Do you?” She asked with worry. “Am I going to quick for you?”

I stared at her, then sighed.

“No, you’re not going to quick.” I said. “I just fear your dad a little.”

“He’s more bark than bite.” She said with a smile. “Don’t let his military status scare you off. Now undress me please.”

I looked at my hand that was on her crotch as she started to make me rub her, making me smile nervously as my shaft started to react. She smiled as she saw me trying to hide it.

“Nope that’s coming out too.” She said. “You’re going to get pleasured too, not just me. Now your CO said strip her.”

I smiled and started to take off her clothes. Once I got her shirt off,SHe reached into my pants and grabbed my shaft, making me stare at her in disbelief, then she grinned from my reaction.

“Well that face proves that you are still a virgin.” She said. “Thank you for being loyal to me.”

I grinned nervously and started to take off her pants as she started to massage my shaft. Once her pants was off she pulled out my shaft as she got on her knees, then started to suck me.

“Fuck.” I grunted as her mouth felt awesome, making her giggle.

She start pulling down my pants and boxers as she sucked me like a blow pop as she moved her tongue all around my shafts head.

“Are you still a virgin?” I moaned. “This is unbelievable and I can barely stand.”

She giggled as she nodded, then pointed to my couch.

“Lay down if you think your going to fall.” She said.

I pulled my feet out of my pants, then walked to the couch, but She grabbed me, then took off my shirt and started to kiss me as she lowered me on the couch.

“Where in the world did you learn this?” I asked.

“I’m making it up as I go.” She said, making me giggle, then start to kiss her back.

She grabbed my shaft and line me up to her as she continued to kiss me, making me stop kissing and stare at her nervously, but I let it happen as I saw her eyes were closed in concentration, then I felt her start rubbing my shaft against her panties, sending jolts through my tip, making me grunt from the feeling.

“Don’t you cum just yet.” She said.

“I'm not even close yet.” I said. “The head is tender.”

She smiled as she let go of me and pulled down the front of her panties, then grabbed my shaft again. I took a shallow gasp as I felt my heart race, then she started rub my shaft against her slit, making me let out a shuttering exhale.

“Calm yourself please.” She said without opening her eyes. “No need to be scared.”

“I know, but I can’t help but be scared.” I said.

A few second of her rubbing me on her, She start pushing my tip harder against her as she continued to rub.

“Come on, kiss me please.” She said. “Open your mouth.”

I opened my mouth and she locked lips with me, then started to play with my tongue with hers, making me close my eyes as I tried to calm myself.

“Finally.” She said as I started to kiss her back, then she push me in her, making me gasp as I opened my eyes.

Her eyes were open as she started to slide down my shaft. Once her pelvis hit mine, I moaned as it felt divine. She smiled and she continued to kiss me, then she started to bob herself on me, making me close my eyes as pleasure started to fill my body.

“Don’t warn me, just cum in me.” She said.

I nodded without opening my eyes, then I grabbed her ass and started to massage it as it fit perfectly in my hands.

“Push your fingers in my ass please.” Marcy said. “I want you to loosen it up before you fuck me there.”

I got ready to put my fingers in my mouth, but she grabbed my hand and sucked on them, making me giggle. A few seconds later, she push my hand back on her ass, then I started to work them into her backdoor. After a few minutes of massaging her ass, I felt my climax approaching, making me start thrusting in her, then pulled her down as I came in her. Once the feeling faded, I opened my eyes and saw her smiling happily

“Do you think you can go another round in the back end?” She asked.

“I don't really feel comfortable fucking that hole.” I said nervously. “I don't want to hurt you.”

Her smile faded as she stared at me, then she nodded.

“If I didn’t satisfy you, I’ll...” I started to say, but stopped as she covered my mouth.

“You were great, and I wish to do it again when you need it.” She said.

“I'll do it anytime.” I said with a smile. “Just don't make your dad kill me before we are eighteen. I have four months to go and the baby will be visible by then if it happens.”

“My dad won't kill you if he wants to live himself.” She said, making me nod with smile.

“Let's get you back home.” I said. “My mom has too many guest so she will say no on you staying the night at my house.”

She nodded, then pulled me out of her as she got up. I watched her start picking up her clothes, then she looked at mine and smiled.

“Do you want to dress me as I dress you?” She asked. “I crave your hands being all over me right now.”

I nodded as she give me her clothes as I stood up, then I started to dress her as I fingered her with my other hand, making her moaned.

“Wow, your better than I am on that.” She moaned. “Get me to cum please.”

I giggled and started to work her as best as I could, making her close her eyes as she let out several soft moans as I worked her shirt over her body. The moment I got it on, she grabbed my hand and started to make me rub her harder, then she let out a loud moan as she came.

“Um, you just came in your underwear.” I said.

“I don't care.” She said. “That was the best orgasm I ever felt.”

I giggled and held out her pants, then she stepped into them as I pulled them up. I stood up straight, then Marcy grabbed me and gave me a long passionate kiss.

“I love you.” She said. “Please accept me as your wife once you are the legal age to marry.”

I nodded nervously, making her smile and hug me. Once she let me go she picked up my pants and started to dress me, making me smile, then she grabbed my balls as she got my shirt on, making me grunt as I staggered forward.

“Sorry.” She said as she let go of me.

“No you didn’t hurt me.” I said. “Just caught me off guard.”

I saw lust fill her face as she stared at my shaft that was growing again, making me smile.

“We have to get you home.” I said.

“Can I suck you off one more time please?” She asked with a begging smile.

I chuckled as I pulled up my boxers, making her smile fade.

“No, I’m allowing it, but I need to make sure your not going to keep us out here all night.” I said.

She smiled as I pulled my shaft through the hole, then she got down started to suck me.

“God you’re better than last time.” I moaned as I grabbed her head and gently fucked her face and quickly started to feel the climax return.

“This is going to be a first on cumming twice in one hour.”

I felt her start sucking me harder, making me moan and stagger around. She giggled and held me steady, then I looked down at her as I grunted from the main event approaching, making her pull me deeper into her mouth and started sucking me like a straw, pushing me over the edge as I cum in her mouth. I stared at her in disgust as she stared at me, but she shook her head.

“It’s not bad.” SHe said and didn't sound like she had my cum in her mouth.

“That’s just gross.” I whined, making her giggle. “Don’t make me watch that again.”

She pulled up my pants, then hugged me.

“Thank you for the great night.” She said.

“Anytime.” I said and kissed her on the cheek. “Now let's get you home.”

She nodded as we started walking back home. Once we was about a block away from her house, a man with a gun come out of the shadows with a mask on.

“Give me your valuables.” He said.

Marcy pulled off her diamond necklace that I gave her, then looked at me in worry. The man grabbed for it, making me grab his gun and start struggling for it.

“Run Marcy.” I yelped as I started to get the upper hand.

Marcy did as she was told as I managed to get the gun from the man, but the man tried to get it back as I tried to aim it at him.

“Come on help me, he’s too strong for me.” The man yelped as he glanced passed me.

I looked back and saw another man with a gun to my head, then everything went black.  
I woke up on the floor of Marcy’s house, then I looked around in confusion as I didn't know how this was possible. I stood up, but felt off balance, making me fall on all four, but instead of a thump of my hands, I heard a click of claws as I heard a jingle of metal near my ears. I looked down at myself and saw I was in a dog.

“No way.” I said, but it sounded like a dog’s moaning.

I walked to Marcy’s room and saw her staring out in space, making me walk to her.

“Marcy I'm here.” I said, but it didn't came out clear and sound like moans of a dog again.

She didn’t respond, making me let out a squeak of a whine as I didn't like that face. I jumped on her, then tried to kiss her, but I couldn’t get my lips to move, making me lick her instead. She pushed me away as she whined.

“I’m here.” I said slowly as I could, making her stare at me in confusion. “It’s me Jake.”

Her confusion worsen as it still wasn't clear enough for her.

“Go away Toby.” She whined.

“I will not.” I said and it came out clearly.

“Whoa.” She said. “Where did you learn that?”

“I’m Jake.” I said but I couldn’t get the J out making it sound like ache.

“Just leave me alone please.” She said.

I sighed, making her smile.

“You remind me of Jake with that expression.” She said.

"It’s me.” I said, She stared at me in confusion.

“Jake.” I said slowly, making her giggle.

“My God, your a strange dog.” She said.

I let out a moaning whine as this was harder than I thought, then an idea filled my head. I ran to a picture of me on her table and grabbed it, then set it on her lap as I put my paw on it.

“Me.” I said.

“What?” She said. “Are you okay boy?”

I let out another whine, then left her room as I tried to think of another way to talk.

“What do I do doc?” Marco asked on his phone. “She hasn’t eaten in nearly a week and barely drank anything too. I think she's trying to kill herself too, but I can't prove that since she is good at hiding her emotions to me.”

I felt my heart ache as he said that.

“I can’t believe that boy sacrificed his life for her.” He said. “ I know he been with her all her life, but still. If only I didn't speak up and he would be still alive.”

I sighed, then I heard a floorboard crack, making me look towards it to see Marcy staring at me in worry.

“Are you okay boy?” She asked as she grabbed my face. “Why are you crying?”

“I Jake.” I said with all my might.

“What aches?” She asked, making me shake my head. “I’m sorry i can’t understand you.”

“J, A, K, E.” I spelled out slowly, making her face fill with shock.

“What about Jake?” She asked.

“Me.” I said.

“Me?” She asked in confusion.

I let out a whimper.

“I'm sorry buddy.” She said, then looked up.

I looked back and saw Marco staring in disbelief with the phone in his hand.

“I’ll have to call back doc, something strange is going on with my dog.” He said softly.

He put his phone in his pocket, then crouched down to me.

“Speak again.” He said, making me glance at Marcy nervously. "No don’t be nervous. Tell me about Jake.”

I took a deep breath.

“I am Jake.” I said slowly

“No you're Toby.” He said.

I let out a moaning whine, then hit my head in the wall a few times.

“No way.” Marcy said as Marco grabbed my head.

“What is it honey?” He asked.

“Jake does that when he’s frustrated all the time.” She said.

I pulled away as she gave me a great idea. I ran outside and grabbed a tulip from her garden and ran back to Marcy, then held it up to her. Marcy stared at me, then looked at her dad.

“Jake always gave me tulips since he knows their my favorite.” She said.

“Are you trying to say Jake soul took over your body Toby?” He asked.

I nodded, making Marco let out a nervous laugh.

“Okay that’s something else.” He said. “I need some time to wrap my head around that one.”

He walked out of the house and drove away, making me look at Marcy as she stared at me in disbelief, then she walked away, making me follow her to the bathroom. I watch her lean over the sink as she stared into it, then I saw her glance at me. A few seconds of staring at each other, she crouched down to me.

“I’m still not fully believing this.” She said. “Can you do something else to make me believe.”

I thought about it, then pushed her over and placed my paw on her breast as I tried to put the other one on her crotch, but I couldn't reach, making me whine as I looked around for something else, but Marcy grabbed my face.

“How many times did he cum that night?” She asked. “I know Toby didn't follow me that night since dad wouldn’t let him.”

I laughed, but it sounded like yips, making her face fill with disbelief.

“It really is you.” She said. “But how?”

“I don't know.” I said slowly.

She picked me up and pulled me to her room, then set me on her bed. I stared at her as she closed the door, then she turned to me and stared at me. I watched her grab her computer, then pulled up a word processor, making me push her hand away and start typing with my tongue. Once I was done, it said, ‘How is my mom taking this?’. I looked at Marcy and saw her staring in disbelief.

“I don't know.” She said. “I wasn’t handling it well myself.

“I know.” I said, making her smile. “Do you want to go round two now?” She asked

“I’m a dog.” I said with a whine, making her giggle.

“I don't care if you're a dog or a human.” She said. “I’ll do anything for Jake as he would for me.”

I stared out, then started to type, ‘Sorry for dying on you’.

“I don't care anymore now that you came back for me.” She said, making me type, ‘I can't marry you now’. “I don't care if you can’t marry me. As long as you are with me, I'm happy.”

I looked at her, then sighed as I put my face to the keyboard as I got ready to type, but I felt her grab my balls, making me grunt and look at her.

“Wow same reaction.” She said with a giggle. “Will you ever get used to that?”

I shook my head, then she started to take off her clothes, making me laugh as I shook my head.

“You don't think I will do it, do you?” She asked as she got her shirt off.

“No, I do.” I said. “It wrong.”

“I don't care if it’s wrong, your my whole life to me.” She said. “Are you willing to do it even if your a dog?”

I stared at her, then sighed and nodded.

“As usual.” She said with a smile. “Can’t ever refuse me.”

I watched her take off her clothes, then lock her door and walked to me, making me stare at her nervously.

“Why are you getting nervous again?” She asked.

“It a reaction.” I said.

“You're getting better each time you speak.” She said with a smile. “Are you willing to work for me to get me a few bucks while I try to find a new home.”

I laughed and nodded.

“Oh and what do you want me to do with this?” She asked as she pulled my coat from her closet. “You forgot it at your hideout.”

I grabbed it and pawed the pocket, making her pull out my wallet, then I typed, ‘pin for bank card is your birthday’, then I looked at her. She read it, then nodded.

“That helps me.” She said, then laid down. “Now fuck me please.”

I laughed, making her smile as I crawled over her face. She grab my shaft and made it start growing.

“So wrong.” I said with a giggle.

She smiled and started to suck me, making me moan as I closed my eyes in pleasure. After a few minutes of her sucking me, I pulled from her, making her whine.

“Your turn.” I said. “I didn't get to do this last time.”

She smiled and let me go as I got down to her slit and started to lick her, then make my way into her slit.

“That’s one advantage of being a dog.” She moaned. “You hit every good spot with that long tongue.”

I giggled and continued to lick her, then She grabbed me and turned me around.

“Damn it, I want my bottle.” She whined as she saw I couldn’t reach her now.

I laughed and started to lick her again. After a few minutes of licking deep inside her, she started to squirm as she started to moan, then she came all over my mouth and face, making me whine as I flinched.

“Sorry.” She said with a giggle.

I licked her cum off my face, then stared out in disbelief as it tasted nice, making me start to lick her clean.

“Not so bad, is it?” She asked.

“No it not.” I said.

Once she was clean, I moved back towards her face, but she picked me up and set me on the bed, then got on all four as she looked at me.

“I can’t get you pregnant now you know.” I said.

She stared at me.

“Baby.” I said.

“I don't care if I can’t have a child.” She said. “All I want is you.”

I sighed, making her place her hand on my face.

“Don’t feel bad for getting yourself killed for me.” She said.

I nodded, then started to climb on her, but I felt my hind feet slip on her legs as I struggled to get into position.

“This is hard.” I said, making her giggle as she pulled on my arm until my shaft touched her, then she grabbed it and lined it up.

“Okay push in.” She said.

I pushed forward and penetrated her, then I moaned.

“Way better than a human.” I moaned, making Marcy giggle.

I started to fuck her, slowly at first, then faster until I got a good rhythm going. A few seconds later, she start moaning softly.

“I'm going to cum again.” She moaned.

A second later, I felt her walls clamp around me, making me moan as it pushed me over the edge and pushed in deeper, knotting her in the process, then I came in her.

“Shit.” I whined as I felt her walls clamped down on the knot making me freeze as I didn't know if I would hurt her trying to pull out Marcy laughed.

“It’s Okay, the knot feels nice.” She said. “Your the best boyfriend and love maker ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me a Kudos at bottom of the screen if you liked this story. I boosts my confidence that my novels will be liked once i get them published and it aslo boost my mood when I see them, thanks a bunch for reading.


End file.
